


Wasting Words On Lowercases And Capitals

by Inurshuh



Series: The Things We Hate And Love [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Smut Drabble, navigation room sex, no beta we die like old men, scar fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "The scar on his chest gets her attention, and she wishes she could touch it- trace the scar tissue, kiss it. She wanted to familiarize herself with it, wanted to ingrain it in her memory, that giant piece of him that she wasn’t there to witness. The reminder of how she almost lost him- how she’d been far away, wasn’t there to help him."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: The Things We Hate And Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Wasting Words On Lowercases And Capitals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunnamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/gifts).



> Definitely not cannon - Post-Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative.  
> Word to the wise, I have never really written Luffy & Nami before, so read at your own risk.
> 
> This is a smutty drabble for the one and only @Lunnamars. Thank you for all the hand-holding during the Set Sail Exchange, the countless beta reading, and overall being an Abso-fucking-lutely Amazing Grade A+ Human Being.
> 
> As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - Enjoy!

Zoro can feel the erratic energy of Luffy, but he’s not alone. _That’s-_ Brow furrowed _Hm. I guess if anyone can put up with the witch, it’s the future Pirate King._ Tashigi stirs, her arm moving, her hand coming to rest on his chest close to his collarbone. _I wonder who cracked first_

~~~

Nami’s never seen the windows in the navigation room this foggy before, and she’s shaking her head as she feels another thrust that has her back arching. Glad that there’s a couch in here, palm pressed against the window she can’t help the whine that leaves her throat when he presses harder against her clit and swivels his hips, planting deep. She can’t help but squeeze him; likes the way he feels when he’s inside her, wants to savor it. 

Luffy’s not the kind of man to do this kind of thing- or so she had thought. 

If he has, then she doesn’t know it- and the flare of anger she feels at even the suggestion that he was ever with another woman-

A hiss leaves her throat when he pulls her legs over his shoulder and thrusts, grinding his hips before slowly sliding out. She feels every ridge of him and it has her eyes rolling into the back of her head when he repeats it.

“Quit thinkin’, Nami,” and his breathy voice is an anchor for her, already caught up in her thoughts. The grip she has on his hair has him breaking his rhythm. 

Knows that the smirk on her face and sweet tone probably terrifies him, “Okay, Captain,” before she’s gripping his hair harder, tugging on the short strands. Luffy just whines before picking up his pace and holding her hands in his own.

The way her heart flutters at the gesture has her clenching at his hands and twisting her hips to meet his. He’s vocal, letting out loud pants, groans, and low whines mixed together with her own whimpers. There’s the tingle she feels, the sharp burst of electricity that runs along her skin at the look in his eyes. 

The look on his face is similar to the one he makes when he thinks about the One Piece.

Placing their joined hands by her head, Luffy leans down, breath ghosting her lips as he just looks at her, and she takes in the detail of his coffee-colored eyes and it takes her breath away. 

How handsome he looks when he’s covered in sweat, hair a mess from her grip, naked save for the open red vest he always wears. The scar on his chest gets her attention, and she wishes she could touch it- trace the scar tissue, kiss it.

She wanted to familiarize herself with it, wanted to ingrain it in her memory, that giant piece of him that she wasn’t there to witness. The reminder of how she almost lost him- how she’d been far away, wasn’t there to help him- 

He just presses his lips against hers, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth before laving at her lips with his tongue. A gasp escapes her throat, Luffy’s managed to lean down, weight balanced on his hands by her head and the deep grind put just the right amount of pressure on her clit- makes her clench, makes his breath hitch before he grips her hands tighter in his own. 

The strangled version of his name leaving her has her worried that the others will hear but Luffy doesn’t seem to mind, shakes his head away from hers when she tries to kiss him. 

He’s stubborn, head tilted in thought, “No, Nami, I like it when you say my name like that.” He drives his hips against hers, slamming deep, and she’s like putty underneath him, body shuddering when she feels him nip at her throat, sharp bites that make her breath stutter. 

She knows she’s close, can feel the wet glide of his dick, the angle just right and he’s pushing against that spot that has Nami seeing stars, happy when he releases her right hand. 

She’s dragging her nails down his sides, likes the way she leaves a mark on him, slides her fingers up and to his chest, fingertips soft as she feels his scar, the raised skin and healed tissue. Luffy’s hips are slow as he takes a deep breath in, and his hair’s covering his eyes but the stare on his face is intense- she can _feel it_ , goosebumps starting to rise on her skin at the heavy feeling, licking her lips and she loves how his eyes trail the movement. 

To be the sole focus of Monkey D. Luffy was exhilarating, to say the least, and she knows she hasn’t offended him. Doesn’t think she’s even crossed a line. 

Nami has the sad realization that maybe that’s the first time anyone’s maybe touched it, outside of a medical sense, since he got it, “Oh, Luffy-”

Luffy just grips her hand tight, raising his head just enough for her to see his eyes and her heart breaks for just a moment because he looks like he is ready to cry, a shadow lingering in his eyes before he’s leaning forward, lips crashing against her, tongue twirling around hers. It’s a sweet kiss, but urgent - almost like he can’t help himself.

It makes her swivel her hips as she drags her lips away, nipping at his bottom lip and likes the way his eyes darken, the way he doesn’t move her hand, lets her continue to stroke his scar, memorizing each inch of the jagged flesh marring most of his chest as he pushes his way in roughly, hand dropping down to where they’re joined and she has a hard time even saying his name as he presses his thumb against her clit, keeping the pressure as he drives in deep, makes her toss her head back and her nails press against his scar, the jerk in his hips in response something she files away for later. 

Her skin feels tight, sweat clinging to her skin. He adds more pressure against her clit, slams inside her when she stutters out his name, and she hitches her leg higher against his side, and he slides in even _deeper-_

His chest pressed against hers, tongue swirling against hers as she feels the sparks shooting under the skin, the way her vision blacks out for a second head thrown back. The way she clenches has him bearing down on her, hips All she can feel is the way he presses his mouth against her neck, the loud way he says her name, the sound vibrating against her throat, her bones and she loses the ability to breathe properly as she tries to get her bearings, her body still shaking as his lips trail up from her neck to her ear.

His voice is low, the most serious she’s ever heard him sound before has her eyes widening, “Don’t be silly, Nami. Why would I want to do this with anyone else when I’ve got you?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1- Of course, you need to check out [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars) If you haven't done so already, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out her fic's. They are really great! And her Set Sail Exchange fic, Samsara is absolutely amazing- do it *right now*. All the angst and denial of feelings you could ever want!.
> 
> 2- Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)


End file.
